


Stand By You

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: After another failed scheme, Harley tends to herself in the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she knows she's a fool but she doesn't know how to be herself without him......and that hurts more than anything he can throw at her.





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've done anything DC wise but I got Harley's baseball bat for Christmas so you know... ideas!

Whimpering in pain, Harley looked up into the mirror and frowned at the sight that was shown. Purple and blue bruises littered her skin like graffiti on a back alley wall. The blood that had stained the side of her head, from when he threw her into the wall had dried, but the tears hadn't; they were still falling down her cheeks, albeit slower than they had before. He just looked at her in disgust before turning and walking out of their room. The thing was though, Harley never saw if the disgust was aimed at her or himself. 

Her frail hands dripped onto the sink and she dipped her head as she spat blood into the swirling water. She felt herself grow calmer and more relaxed as the water from the taps had trickled out of their mouths, like the blood that was trickling out of hers. This wasn't the first time this had happened and Harley knew that it wouldn't be the last because she knew that she would run back after him. No matter how many times she said she would never return or how many times he chucked her out, Harley would always come back. Sometimes she did so without being chased after. 

She looked up and stared into her reflection. Barely recognizable, Harley poured some water into her hands and tipped it onto her red face. His iron fists were terrifying. Images of his angry, enraged face flew into her head, she squeezed her eyes shut and turned the taps off. She shivered in fear. He had left the room and she didn't know where he went or where he went. She knew that he'd be back, so she had to be done before he got back. 

She sealed over the bruises and grazes that were scattered on her face with makeup. Harley didn't normally wear any to go to bed in obviously but tonight she would hide what he had inflicted because after seeing them he probably wouldn't want to look at her again. If he never wanted to see her again... Harley could feel herself tremble at the notion. Shaking her head, she quickly covered the bruises around her eyes and the vicious red slap marks. 

 

_His hand whacked her around the face and she fell back hard, smacking into the wall and leaving a red stain on the paint. She moaned as he kicked her ribs over and over again. She groaned in pain. He then kicked her face and as he took his foot away blood was pouring from her nose and into her mouth, dribbling down her chin. Her white skin was no blue, purple and red._

 

Flicking the light off in the bathroom, Harley walked back into the room she shared with Mistah J. Looking around though, she knew there were good memories as well as bad but just lately bad memories were weighing down the balance. Carefully, Harley wiped away the few stray tears that decided to cascade down her face, as to not wipe her make-up off. She sat on the bed and hugged a cushion close to her chest. She wouldn't cry though. She would wait for him to return... but that didn't go well because only a few moments later she had fell asleep from the exhaustion. 

-

The Joker was the most pleasant person in the world, and he knew that - as well as pretty much anyone else. He had no desire to start a family. Where would he find the time for one? He didn't really want to get married either but there was something about Harley that was strange and curious. She had been his therapist back in Arkham and if he was being honest, he had used her to get out of there but she had been proven useful. Not only on heists but in the bedroom as well. At night, when she had fallen asleep beside him, he would study her. 

He would study every part of her that he could see and he would feel a pool of guilt fill up inside of him as he spotted bruises and injuries that he had inflicted upon her but he would never show it. He would never tell her that though. He would never show her how much he really loved her, how much he truly cared for her because then everyone would see him as weak. Feeble. Pathetic. 

That night he had beat her senseless. He didn't even know why but he stopped when he could hear her wheeze in pain. He took a brief look at her and saw blood on the wall and surrounding her frail body. He flashed a look of disgust, fear and concern before leaving the room and the safe-house they were currently in. He left and went to the nightclub. He needed some distraction from what he had just done. 

 

When he returned, many hours later, it was dark in their room. He turned on the light and dimmed it as not to scare Harley. He put her through enough for the night. He took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor, and slipped off his shoes before standing there shirtless in front of Harley's sleeping form. He watched her as she gently snored. He could see the purple stains underneath the make up on her face and he could see the cut on her head that had occurred when he threw her into the wall. 

He laid down next to her and straightaway she snuggled into his chest despite that he had beat her within an inch of her life. Did she not know that he could've killed her... or did she just not care? He wasn't sure. She didn't wake up so he didn't breathe a word. He just pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes to fall asleep. He would talk to her tomorrow for now he would appreciate the silence around him. 

 

In the end though, he knew that she would always stand by him... he would try his best to stand by her. 


End file.
